particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
United Party (Hutori)
The United Party is one of the major political parties in the Commonwealth of Hutori. Ideology At the core of the United Party's philosophy is a passion for the environment. Although it describes itself in its Constitution as a "centrist" party, it is seen as fairly conservative on social issues while being broadly left-of-centre fiscally. It is strongly pro-monarchy. Support The United Party was established to appeal to rural workers and its initial campaign targeted agricultural labourers and fishermen. Its support is still predominantly rural and tends to be stronger in the north of the country in villages and small market towns, although over the years it has built up a respectable presence in larger towns and cities. From its inception, it rapidly attracted support from students and animal welfare groups, but its presence divided the farming community, attracting fervent enthusiasm from some and scepticism from others. The United Party has always been especially popular among female voters, partly as a result of its commitment to promote women to its upper echelons. History Early History The United Party was founded in Langdon, Hutori, in June 3251 by a group of environmentalists led by Ellen Smith. The party quickly grew, and by 3253 had developed into a sophisticated organisation of several thousand members revolutionising Hutori's political scene. First Government 3253-3255 Winning the 3253 election with a total of 82 seats, the party entered into a coalition with the monarchist Hutori Restoration Party (HRP) and the centrist Forward Hutori Party (FHP), propelling Smith to the premiership. However, her planned programme of wholescale industrial nationalisation was anathema to the HRP, and the coalition dissolved two years later. Second Government 3256-3259 The United Party secured 118 seats in the 3256 election (over 30% of the total) and was able to form a government with the FHP alone. This second administration was altogether more successful. The party went on to implement a series of environmental reforms, including the introduction of tax incentives for collective car travel and the introduction of strict anti-pollution laws. Smith was also able to force through the abolition of landmines, a subject close to her heart. Internal division A major weakness of the party had been its inability to secure votes from the inner cities, especially Bekenial. This perceived indifference to the plight of urban voters, combined with a desire to see a less protectionist fiscal policy, led to the election of the populist urbanite Michele Beauchamp to the leadership, following defeat in the 3259 election. Beauchamp's abrasive style was in stark contrast to that of her predecessor. The 3260s was marked by a rift between the rural Left and the urban Right. The former, represented by the activist Abigail Tomlin, became increasingly vocal in its oppostion to many official party policies. By 3269, such was the disunity among backbenchers that the centrist Ellen Smith bowed to popular demand and once again took over the leadership, in an attempt to unify the party. Prime Ministers Ellen Smith 3253-3255, 3256-3259 Governor Generals 3268-3271: Christine Andreallo 3280-3281: Jennifer Sheridan 3281- : Dame Ellen Smith Party leaders 3251-3259: Ellen Smith, MP (b. 3225) 3259-3267: Michele Beauchamp, MP (b. 3227) 3267-3269: John Carter, MP (b. 3203) 3269-3274: Dame Ellen Smith, MP (b. 3225) 3274-3281: Abigail Tomlin, MP (b.3226) 3281- : Dr Penelope Franklin, MP (b.3231) Party chairmen 3251-3262: Joseph Santos, MP (b. 3211) 3262-3266: Gordon Hayes, MP (b. 3217) 3266-3269: John Carter, MP (b. 3203) 3269-3281: Dame Ellen Smith, MP (b. 3225) 3281- : Bernard Helmstetter, MP (b. 3227) Recent members of the Cabinet 3271-3274 Minister for Transport & Infrastructure: Abigail Tomlin, MP Minister for Environment & Tourism: Dame Ellen Smith, MP 3280-3281 Minister for Foreign Affairs: Abigail Tomlin, MP Minister for Justice: Michele Beauchamp, MP Minister for Science & Technology: John Carter, MP Minister for Food & Agriculture: Penelope Franklin, MP (b.3231) Minister for Environment & Tourism: Dame Ellen Smith, MP Minister for Trade & Industry: Bernard Helmstetter, MP (b.3227)